Tragedy took a gorgeous form
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: What if America was never Afred, but Amelia. What will happen to America when she dies mysteriously. This is not a full on Nyotalia only a dust of it and Alfred is part in his own wway


Amelia F. Jones, the personification of  
America, has done one thing a nation has never manage to do, die with a nation. Amelia had been a rare girl, very childish, very pretty, very energetic, and loved amongst every other nation. That's why when she died they cried and morned, not wanting to replace her. So that's the problem they face three years later, America is a nation without a person. Obama told them that another America was born soon after Amelia's death, but no one bothered to find him.

Today was the annual United Nations meeting and every nation dragged their feet into the building, too tired to attend. Germany walked in carrying a sleeping Italy and the rest had the look of wiped out. They decided to order drinks and food from the meeting centers kitchen. The workers were currently playing poker with their boss as the phone rang. The cook was the first to pick it up with high spirits as he was winning.

"Kitchen how may we help you".

"Ja Ja, the usual". Germany said and the chef nodded.

"Alright sir, we'll be right up-HEY DON'T CHEAT". He yelled and with a chuckle from the others down there Germany slammed the phone down.

"Disrespectful". England muttered and they waited for a bit for the food to be brought up. After a good half an hour the maids filed in with the food while their boss stayed out cleaning the trophy case, it was of past events the Nations participated in.

"Foods up everyone". The maids said and passed the correct dish to the correct nation.

"Good morning how are all of you". One maid asked as she grabbed a handful of beverage containers in one hand and cups in the other.

"Ugh". The Nations said and her smile twitched.

"I see time zones suck".

"Girls hurry up you have to clean the downstairs". Their boss said dusting the glass around the trophies.

"Yes Alfred sir". The muttered and took separate drinks. A maid names Nicole grabbed the teapot and walked over to England.

"Grey Earl sir". She said with a smile and shaking hands.

"Ah yes-please". He said and held his head in his palm.

"Eh it's been wonderful weather lately". She said nervously and not paying attention to the small cup filled.

"Aw really it seems dim to me, then again would anything be bright anymore". England stared at the window which had been tinted.

"Oh you might be right I haven't been outside in the daylight yet-AH". She gasped when she saw the cup over flowing and sat the pot of hot tea on the edge of the table. "My bad let me clean it up". She pulled out a small towel and continued to wipe up the Tea, until she knocked the whole pot into England's lap.

"OW OW HOT HOT".

"EH IM SORRY". She yelled and started to cry, the other maids trying to serve the rest.

"Oh". Alfred looked in after hearing shouting and crying. He walked in to see the problem better and his jaw dropped at the crying girl and steaming nation.

"IM SORRY".

"It's q-qu-OW-te alright". He said jumping around.

"Um Nicole why don't you go to the kitchen while I clean up this mess". Alfred said trying to get the hysteric girl out of the room.

"O-Ok". She said and walked out while rubbing her eyes.

"No sir we have extra suits downstairs I'll go retrieve one while the girl finish this job".

"Alright then". England said and Alfred walked out. He slid down the stairs railing and out another door.

"Hello Alfred". A receptionist said for the hotel rooms.

"Hello Lee-ann great day today".

"Yes sir, but those nations are so groggy, ever since that one female nation died".

"Which one, you know I've only been here for two years".

"She was the nation America, she died for some random reason and she was very nice. She's like the female version of you, and she was fun to hang with". The woman said and with a wave Alfred went to find the suit room.

Meanwhile back upstairs the girls had finished serving and waited till their boss returned to do anything else.

"So if ve decrease the problem of cars running zen ve'll have a start on Global warming". Germany said and Alfred pushed the doors open, a brand new suit in his hand.

"Sir I got the suit".

"Ah yes thank you".

"Angleterre are you dressing in here".

"No way in hell you bloody frog". England said as the maids ran passed Alfred and England.

"COME ON ALFRED SIR WE HAVE A GAME TO FINISH, IM GOING TO CLEAN THE HERO OUT OF ALL HIS MONEY". Another maid yelled in the front.

"Excuse me JEAN I'LL TAKE THAT AS YOUR LAST WORDS".

"NO WAY HA HA". The three of them ran out and left the last maid to clean up.

"Excuse me but is he new". Canada asked the young lady cleaning up the tea on the floor.

"Oh Alfred, he's only worked here for two years and he's our boss.

"Seems irresponsible plus he's just a child".

"Sir Alfred's the best boss ever and we always get our work done, then we cheat each other out of money". She said with a smile.

"What's 'is last name 'e looks like Canada". France said and winked at the girl, her face lost it smile. She looked down and tried to scrub the floor away.

"He doesn't have one sir Alfred's an orphan and he has no memory of his childhood, all he knows is his name".

"Oh so 'e's successful".

"VERY HE'S THE BEST BOSS EVER". The girl said and sped around picking stuff up and ran out. "DON'T PLAY WITHOUT ME GUYS IM UP 200".

"I'm going to go change". England said and left.

Back down in the kitchen the cook from before and Alfred were in a heated match with Jean then the phone rang.

"UGH". The cook grunted and answered the phone. "Kitchen how may we help you…alright sir right away". The cook hung up and sighed. "A cake for lunch".

"Sounds good to me".

"Oh Alfred sir they were asking about you up there". The tea maid said while Nicole helped the chefs cook.

"For reals Cali". Alfred said looking up from his cards

"Yes sir".

"What'd they asked". Jean asked.

"Your name and I told em about your amnesia".

"Ah Ha Ha". Alfred laughed and threw his cards down. "I WIN GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY". After looking at his cards the rest each gave him 200 dollars. "Been great working with ya today, but I got to go".

"Is it the orphans again".

"Ya those rascals don't eat when I visit".

"There's like 50 right".

"Yep their foster mom died a few year ago".

"Well take a couple of mini cakes there's like a billion of them because Todd miss counted".

"DID NOT YOU DID MICHAEL, YA BASTARD".

"WELL THEN I'LL JUST GO". Alfred said and with the help of the maids, packed 25 cakes into several baskets.

"See ya tomorrow boss". Todd said with a wave as the rest made the huge ass cake.

"Yep". With a wave Alfred was off in his car. It didn't take him long to find the little orphanage he had made for them, it was more of an abandoned mansion he repainted and fixed up. It was a little deep in the forest he had woken up in without any memories. He couldn't remember why he was there, how he got there, where his family was, and why he was laying on the ground. As he approached the house a group of teenagers and kids ran out and hugged him.

"MR. ALFRED YOU CAME HURRAY". A girl yelled.

"YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER".

"Well I was packing up a treat for all o you". He said and open the baskets.

"WOW".

"YUMMY".

"Cut them in half and share them while I call for pizza".

"THANK YOU MR. ALFRED". They said and ran inside followed by Alfred. He smiled until he felt a chill down his spine and he turned to see a woman hiding behind a tree.

"Hello". He said and walked toward her, he got a look of her face. She had her shoulder length blond hair clipped back and deep blue eyes like his staring at him.

"Oh". She said and stepped back so she was in the shade.

"Excuse me do you want to come inside, there's no one else except the kids that live here".

"Take card of them". She said and ran off before Alfred could say another word.

"ALFRED COME HERE WE WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING". One of the girls yelled and after a few seconds Alfred ran up to the siblings.

"Sup".

"We wanted to show you a picture of our mom". Megan said and the little Hawaiian girl pointed at Alfred.

"Mama". She said and Alfred chuckled while picking her up.

"I'm not your mom I'm your".

"Papa". The Alaskan boy said and copied the Hawaiian.

"No I'm your friend".

"Can't you be our dad". Taylor asked the older male.

"I can't really afford it I mean here you guys have anything you want".

"Except a parent ever since mom died".

"What's her name".

"Amelia Jones". Megan said and Alfred stuck in place.

"As in the nation".

"Oh you know our mom, we're the states". Jeremy said with a smile.

"I work at the UN but never met Amelia, you have a picture".

"OH YES".

"Can you take us with you tomorrow to see the other nations we never know where they are".

"ALRIGHT FOUND IT". Dylan yelled and held up a folded picture as Alfred's phone rung.

"One sec". Alfred said and answered his phone. "Sup Lee-Ann".

"A-Alfred these guy came in with guns a-and well-we are hiding in the kitchen, call 911 befor- EH". There was a loud bang and Lee-Ann dropped the phone. Alfred rushed out of the mansion without turning to the states.

"Hey come here". The girl from before called over to Alfred and he obeyed for no reason. He wanted to hurry to his friends but she seemed important.

"What is it lady my friends are in trouble".

"Your Alfred right".

"Yes do I know you".

"No, but I know you. I wanted to give you this". She said and held out a gun. "Shot right than backtrack". She said but Alfred rejected the gun and ran off to his car.

"ALFRED ARE YOU GOING BACK TO WORK". Michael yelled.

"TAKE US". They yelled but Alfred zoomed off. That didn't stop the states they hoped a bus and followed his car. Alfred jumped out and sneaked into the building. He heard a couple gunshots and some screams so he carefully walk up the stairs. He made it to the meeting room door and was about to open it when a click came from behind him.

"Move whoever you are". Alfred turned to see a man in a mask. "Or we'll waste those kids over there". The guy pointed to another guy with the states.

"Ah let them go". Alfred said with a glare and the guy pushed him into the room, hard enough to make him fall and slide.

"AH ALFRED SIR". Nicole shouted worriedly as the states ran into the room.

"MR. ALFRED ARE YOU OK".

"The states what are you doing here". England asked and one of the girls hugged him.

"UNCLE ENGLAND WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU SO WE FOLLOWED ALFRED AND YAH". Megan yelled.

"PLEASE GUYS FIND US A PARENT WE'RE LOST WITHOUT A MOM OR DAD". Victoria begged.

"Wha-".

"SHUT UP ALL YA IMMIGRANTS AND FUCKERS". A guy with a gun shouted and everyone shut up, the states hiding behind the nations.

"Ngh m-mommy". Some of them whimpered and cried.

"So these are the nations of the world, you'll be answering to us now".

"Hell no". England said and a gun was pointed at him.

"Oi what do we do with these people they aren't nations". Another said with a gun pointed at Alfred.

"Take em out back and shoot em". The ring leader said with his gun at the nations.

"EEK". Nicole squeaked and ducked with her hands over her head. "Go away go away go away". She repeated and got louder each time.

"Shut up". The man over Alfred said and pointed his gun at her.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY~". She scream and Alfred took this moment to disarm the man. He kicked him in his groin and stole the gun from him.

"EH". The others pointed the guns at Alfred.

"Oh".

"LEAVE HIM ALONE". Nicole yelled and hit the man near the nations with a tray. "TERRORIST BASTARDS".

"Woah nice Nicole".

"WATCH IT YOU GIT". England yelled and pulled Alfred out of the shooting rang.

"EEEEEK".

"MOMMY". Hawaii cried and pointed to the door.

"Oh".

"GET THE HAWAIIAN".

"AH". Michigan held her sister tight in the corner of the room as the men came near her.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE". Alfred yelled and the meeting table hit the men.

"Aw how'd you pick that up boss, it's not physically possible".

"Oh I've always been strong like this, at least since I remember ain't it natural".

"N-No sir".

"MOMMY". Hawaii yelled and jumped out of her sisters arms. She ran out of the room followed by Alfred and the rest of the lot.

"HAWAII-HAWAII WHERE ARE YOU".

"MOMMY". Hawaii yelled down the hall and laughed.

"Oh, don't you have a picture you wanted to show you". Alfred asked and looked at Megan.

"Oh yah I'll show you after we find Hawaii". She said and gasped turning the corner.

"What's wrong". Alfred said and turned to see the woman from the forest holding Hawaii. "Oh Hi again". He said and wave at the woman.

"Sup". She said and ran over to Alfred. "You should of taken the gun I offered, but it worked out".

"Yah thanks for the offer, but with these guys around I don't want a gun around". He said as the nations stopped behind him, they were to startled to talk. "They're looking at you weird".

"A-Alfred vhat's your full name". Germany asked with wide eyes.

"It's Alfred, that's all you need to know".

"VAS IS YOUR NAME".

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS". He yelled and Germany grabbed him by his shoulders.

"ARE YOU RELATED TO A NATION OF ANYVAY, ARE YOU A NATION, VHO ARE YOU".

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW DUDE I WOKE UP IN A FOREST ALONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". Alfred shrugged him off and tried to take off, but he was stopped by the rest of the nations.

"A-Am". England tried to say and walk closer to the girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTE PUNK". Germany said and grabbed Alfred by his shoulder.

"NAME".

"MOMMY". Hawaii yelled and hugged the woman tighter.

"AMELIA". Canada yelled.

"NO". Alfred yelled and struggled, knocking his glasses off.

"STOP IT GERMANY". Amelia yelled and marched over to him. "PUT HIM DOWN". She yelled at him.

"Oh, your dead".

"Yes and your hurting Alfred, he's my special friend". She said and Germany dropped him. Alfred searched for his glasses on the ground and found a hand instead. "Here". Amelia said and handed him his glasses. "Alfred is special-he is my replacement".

"WHAT". The states yelled along with the workers. Alfred was trying to ignore the headache he got all of a sudden.

"Yep you'd think America doesn't have a personification, why'd you think I died". She said and put Hawaii. "Plus Alfred's my baby brother, can't cha tell".

"STOP LYING I'M JUST ALFRED AND I RATHER LIKE IT". He yelled and ran through the nations. He wasn't seen the rest of the week, no one knew his home address and the states stayed with the nations.

"Alright then lets finish this meeting and go home, such a long week".

"We found the America's replacement da, and he's a weakling".

"SILENCE VE'LL START ON SCHEDULE". Germany said and everyone sat down. "SO VHO'S UP FIRST ABOUT GLOBAL VARMING".

"I guess I am". Switzerland said and stood up while England called the kitchen. Switzerland had finished his proposition and the food was served late. The workers had been sad and bored the whole week and had no boss to tell them what to do.

"All I'm saying is that if can stop using so much gas then ve can cut down on money problems and the environment vill settle". Switzerland said to Austria who just shook his head.

"I agree but vho vants to use bikes in America". He replied and the case was settled while they finished eating. A small knock on the door interrupted them and everyone was on edge since the other day. The knocks continued and Germany walked over to open the door. Once he opened the door he saw a untidy Alfred standing in front of him.

"Sup-So how does this work". He said and looked at everyone, most wore proud smiles.


End file.
